Cable support systems featuring trays are known for supporting a network of cables below raised floors or above hung ceilings and in other areas where cable networks are located. The conventional cable tray system is made up of a large number of trays positioned end to end along a desired route where cables are to be placed and supported. The cable trays, in turn, are supported by a number of brackets or hangers mounted on support shafts (such as sub-floor support shafts holding up a raised floor), walls, ceilings, floors or other building structures. The trays are connected to each other by clips or clamps. One type of cable tray is a wire basket cable tray. The wire basket cable tray comprises a plurality of spaced apart longitudinal wires secured (e.g., welded) to a plurality of spaced apart transverse wires.
Corners or turns along the cable route or pathway defined by the cable trays make installation of cables difficult. More specifically, a cable must be carefully guided by hand around corners and turns during installation as there is a risk of snapping or damaging the cable against the sides or edges of the wire basket cable trays that form the corner of the turn or surrounding support brackets or hangers. The cables may also become tangled if not kept aligned with the route of the trays. In addition, many of the low voltage cables installed in the cable trays have specific bend radius requirements (3× and 10× bend radius versus the cable diameter). In this case, the requirement is to avoid a 90 degree corner. In response to this issue, cable guide devices exist for maintaining cable alignment with the trays at turns in the tray route.